The Feud
The Feud is the First Episode of Season 3 in Will 10. Plot Summary Pred gets infected by an unknown substance and attack Will. Plot Pred, Will, Ben, Gwen and Kevin are at Mr Smoothy. (Ben, Eating Chili fries): Well, it's a slow day today (Will, slurping a smoothie): Yeah, it is, something interesting should happen. Like now. Pred stands up (Pred): I'll be right back Pred walks torward the bathroom but sees a light come from the kitchen (Pred): Huh? Pred goes in and a flash of Red emits from the door (Pred): Ach! Theme song (Kevin): What was that? (Will): What was what? (Kevin): You didn't see that Red Blast? (Will): No, (Kevin): Hmm, i must be seeing things Pred walks back to the table with red eyes (Will): Oh hey pred Pred grabs Will by the kneck and throws him accross the room (Will): ARCH! Kevin absorbs the table and Ben turns into Shocksquatch (Pred): STAY OUT OF THIS! Pred sends a blast of red at Ben and Kevin. (Shocksquatch): Argh! Ben De-transforms (Pred): Let's take this somewhere where we won't be bothered. Pred grabs Will and dissapears in a Flash of Red. (Ben): Gwen where'd he go? Gwen tries to sense Pred and Will. (Gwen): They are on Mount Kilamonjaro. (Ben): Let's go! Ben tries to turn into clockwork but can't (Ben): What the? (Kevin): I guess we're taking the Rustbuckett Sceen changes to the top of Mt Kilomonjaro Will wakes up Tied to a post (Will): Where am I (Pred): You are about to Die young Will. (Will): I don't think so! Will struggles to reach the megamatrix but can't (Pred): I wouldn't if i were you. (Will): Pred, why do you want to Kill me? (Pred): For what you did to us all those years ago. Will starts absorbing the post, without pred noticing. (Pred): A Couple years ago, you took everything away from us. (Will): Us? (Pred): Yes US! Now Pred picks up the post (Pred): You die Pred chucks Will into the volcano, but while he was falling Will cut free from the ropes and turned into Clockwork. (Pred): And vengance is Ours! Clockwork appears infront of Pred. (Clockwork): You think this is over? Clockwork freezes pred in time, then turns into Rath (Rath): RATH! Rath Flip kicks Pred, but Pred catches his foot and spins him (Pred): You thought it was gonna be that easy? Pred punches rath and sends him flying in a red blast, but rath runs back and slashes Pred, leaving a scar on his face. (Pred): ARGH!!! Pred form Giant wolf claws and claws Rath (Will): I don't want to do this pred! Rath smashes the ground emiting a shockwave knocking pred out and sending him into the volcano. (Rath): I'm sorry pred. Rath turns back to Will, and the Rustbuckett III lands, then Will boards. (Gwen): Where's pred? A silence filled the air. (Will): Just take off.... The Rustbuckett takes off, then the camera focuses on a edge inside the volcano, to a burnt Pred's eyes, which then open, Bright Red. THE END Charachters Heros *Will *Kevin *Ben *Gwen Villians *Pred Aliens By Will *Rath (First Used by Will) *Clockwork By Ben *Shocksquatch